Once upon a time
by Demonstrative-Panda
Summary: Businessman Sasuke had a problem all his life, he could not fall in love. Ino, his matchmaking friend is desperately looking for that special someone, but what happens when her older brother, Uzumaki Naruto, comes to visit? Sasunaru
1. Hello Mister Single

Hey everyone! This is yet another Naruto fanfic!! I don't have much to say about this one because this is an edited note and it will feel kind of awkward for me to say that it's new. But for these who read it for the first time, I welcome you with a warm smile! I still don't know where will this story lead me to, but it's pretty good and I like writing it, so don't let me down and enjoy!

**Warning: **People, it's rated M. So you gotta be old enough to read this. I warn you, my mind could be dangerous. And before shooting me or anything, I'd like to say no. I'm not going anywhere from FF even if it turns out to be very perverted and full of lemons.

* * *

**++ _Once upon a time - Chapter One_ ++**

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Little Sasuke waved to his parents' car as they drived away. They went to a wedding of some coworkers. He ran back in and jumped into Itachi's arms. "Hahaha! Itachi-niisan! Will you tell me a bedtime story..?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "A story..? What kind of story do you want me to tell you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke placed his finger on his left cheek and thought for a moment. "A story about...Love!" He said.

"Love?" Sasuke nodded.

Itachi lifted him up and caried him to his bedroom. "Okay then, let's go."

**-Sasuke's cute bedroom-**

After changing Sasuke, brushing teeth and getting comfortable under the covers. Itachi began. "A love story...huh? Are you ready, Sasuke?"

The small one nodded and smiled widely.

"Once upon a time, lived a rich fellow, he was a successful business man and had girls all over him. But he was missing one thing, do you know what is it, Sasuke?"

"Nope." He cutely answered.

"He was missing the feeling of love."

* * *

A young male was reading a paper he was holding and sighed.

He looked outside of his window and saw a girl running to some guy and jumping to hug him.

He sighed again and looked back at his paper.

_BEEP_

"Ano, Uchiha-sama, Yamanaka-san is here." He put his paper down and answered. "Let her in."

In a moment the door burst open and a young blond woman came in.

"SSSSAAAASSUUKKKEEEE!!!!!" She screamed and sat on the edge of his table. "Tell me how was it??"

"Hn." He said. "Nonononono, don't tell me it 'was okay' I want to know everything!! Did you kiss? Did you sleep with him at least!?" He looked at her and she chuckled. "Nothing happened, right?"

"Hn."

"I can't believe it! Why didn't you do anything!! Did he say that he would call back or something??" She desperately asked. He ignored that question and took a sip of his wine. "Don't worry Sasuke! I'll find someone for you! They don't call me 'master of matchmaking' for nothing!!" She started to laugh dramatically.

He laid back at his chair and frowned. "Would you ever give up, I told you before I can't love anyone, nothing works!''

She got up and smacked her hand on the table. "What kind of man are you Sasuke!? You give up too soon!"

"Too soon? It's been two years that you try to find someone I'd like, but I'm not even attracted to any of them! Man or woman none of them are for me!" He yelled back. She glared at him and grabbed his wine. "You could at least act like you care a little about this, or I'll quit helping you."

He sighed. "It's not like I don't care, but I can't do anything about it, I'm just that kind of person.."

She put the glass down and grinned. "So how about another try? But this time you get to choose who, no blind dates anymore."

"Hn. You have their pictures or something?" She looked away. "About that.. you know it's my birthday soon right? So.. I decided to invite all of them there and I was hoping you would come too but.." He chuckled. "You know that I'll come, don't look so depressed."

She jumps up and cheers. "Ah, but I don't accept anything cheap!! Got that!? and don't tell me anything like 'I'm saving money for a project' or any of this shit, I know how rich you are!"

He smirked. "I'm insulted, Uchihas never give anything cheap." She snorted. "Yeah right, on my last birthday, you gave me a stupid card and a rose!"

"I thought you liked flowers. Besides I had a lot of work to do so I couldn't go shopping." She glared at him. "Thousands of people work for you! Why didn't you send at least one to do that for you!"

"Hn." She pouted and lays down on one of the couches. "Ah! I almost forgot! My brother will be at my birthday party this year.." She happily announced.

"Never knew you had a brother." He said while looking through some papers. "Where did you hide him all this time?"

She sadly smiled. "It's not like I hide him, actually I wish that everyone would know about him. Without him in my life, I have no idea what would I be like today.."

Sasuke glanced at her through his papers.

"When we were young, our parents were constantly fighting and screaming at us." She smiled. "But he kept cheering me up and saying everything would be okay, I could say that he was the one who raised me.." She closed her eyes. "I started getting used to the fact that our parents were fighting and I felt so lucky to have him by my side, but.."

"But..?" Sasuke asked.

"Our parents divorced and my dad took Naruto away from me. My mom changed my family name and I barely saw him."

"You didn't lose contact with him during all this time?" Ino laughed. "To tell you the truth, he was calling me a lot, he's that kind of person, always worrying about others before himself. He attended an expensive university, then found a job, and now he calls me once a year or so. He decided to visit me for my birthday so I want to have a big party this year." She explained.

"Hn." What the short thing Sasuke said. Actually, he wondered what kind of person was her brother.

She got up and got something out of her bag. "Here you go." She handed him a card. "It has the time and location, you need to be dressed in a suit and looking perfect!"

"For the dates or pictures?" She grinned. "For both!" She put on her jacket and checked her look. "I've gotta run, don't forget about the party, okay?"

Sasuke nodded but she didn't see him. "Sasuke!?" He chuckled and said. "Yes mother."

"Good!" She opened the door and winked at him. "See you there!"

**-Ino's Birthday-**

Ino was a rich fashion designer, so she arranged her birthday at some fancy palace. Sasuke liked it. There was a lot of people and he could see some of her friends. She told him that she arranged a table only for him, so he could observe everyone without being seen.

"May I lead you to your table Uchiha-sama?" It was one of Ino's personnel workers. He nodded and showed his invitation. His table was near the end, far from the stage that was placed in front. He could see everyone from there until something pink covered his view.

"Sasuke-kun? I didn't know you would come!" Sasuke mentally hit his head on the table. "Hn." He coldly answered. It was Haruno Saskura.

Ino arranged a date for them, it was terrible and Sasuke was glad once it was over. But ever since that day this woman was calling him, stalking him and always saying how much she loves him. Sasuke however, absolutely refuses to have anything to do with this woman, she was annoying and spoiled.

He couldn't believe that she was Ino's best friend, that fact made it harder for Sasuke to avoid her.

"Sorry to interrupt big forehead, but I gotta talk with Sasuke." Sakura glares at her and without a word disappeared into the crowd.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"No problem. I came to tell you that I will call you on stage, so prepare a nice speech and fix your hair or something, I want everyone to see the best of you! Well, see you later!" She said as she ran away.

"A speech you say.."

**-A while later-**

"Excuse me." Ino said as she spoke into the microphone. After she got everyone's attention, she smiled and started talking. "Firstly, I want to thank everyone for coming here and I hope you enjoy the party!" There was a few cheers from the crowd and she continued. "I'd like you to meet a few people so I'll start with the most important one. He cheered me up when I was sad, helped to get through hard times and I just love him."

She rose her arm to the side. "Please welcome my older brother, Uzumaki Naruto!" Everyone cheered and some of them stood up.

Sasuke wondered what's the big deal until a young male with the finest ass Sasuke ever seen goes up on stage. He hugs Ino and takes the microphone from her. Then he turns and Sasuke's heart stopped.

_'His eyes... are beautiful..'_

He had deep blue eyes, full of emotions and some feeling Sasuke didn't recognize. He was tan and had three whisker marks on each side of his face. He was wearing a nice suit with no tie and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing smooth skin and shiny necklace. He also had a cute grin on his face and when silence took over the room he spoke.

"Good evening everyone! I can't believe that my sister is turning 21! I'm so proud of her! She worked so hard for all of this and I'm so happy that she got everything she wished for! I'd like to wish her happy birthday! I love you Ino!"

Then someone lifted their hand and a microphone was bought to them. "I would like to ask a question.." Sasuke immediately recognized this ugly voice. _'Sakura..' _

"Naruto-kun, why Ino never talks about you?" Naruto grinned at her. "Well.. I live in another town so we don't talk a lot because of work."

Then another hand rose up. "Naruto-kun!! Are you single!?" He winked at her and answered with a sexy voice. "If you really want to know, I am."

The crowd was getting loud again and Sasuke smirked. _'Now I know what she meant by 'he raised me'.'_

After a while a few other hands were up and Naruto looked at Ino for help, she grinned and stuck her tongue out. He sighed and started to answer all the questions.

"Naruto-kun what is you favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Naruto-kun what is your favorite food!?"

"Ramen."

"Naruto-kun, what do you think about true love!?"

He stood silent for a moment and then said. "I think it's an addiction, because you always want more of it."

Sasuke smirked. _'Addiction huh, I wish I knew.'_

After a few more questions, and another hug from Ino he went back to his table.

Ino came back on stage and smiled. "Thank you for coming Naruto-niichan. Now I'd like to introduce you one of my closest friends. A successful man who got the greatest looks and money, the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke!"

The crowd, mainly girls, were cheering and screaming, guys were staring at him too, some jealous and some blushing. He got up and without looking at anyone and silently walked up to the stage. With his sexy smirk and said. "Good evening." A few girls fainted.

"I'm glad that Yamanaka-san considers me as such a close friend. I don't have much to say except of happy birthday." Ino goes on stage and hugs him. "You were awesome!! Did you see their reaction!? I bet that half of the people here would want to date you now!" She whispered to him. Not really caring about the lame speech he said.

He smirked and looked at Naruto, who was blushing at him and quickly looked away. "Hn."

The rest of the party was dancing, singing, drinking and talking. Sasuke found himself in a dangerous situation when a quiet romantic song started to play and a few girls blocked every way possible for him to get away.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was on the other side of the room, having a drink. He was occasionally glancing at Sasuke and got angry when all these girls went up to him.

_'What the hell is that, they should just leave him alone!' _He furiously thought. _'Ah!! why the hell am I thinking about this guy!' _He put his cup down and blushed. He couldn't deny it, he was really attracted to him. It was no secret that he was gay, but he never had a boyfriend because he is very shy guy when it comes to relationships and love.

Sasuke looked back at him and he looked away. _'Kuso why do I keep looking at him! It's not like something could happen anyways!' _

Then Ino came up to him and asked. "Hey Naruto, why won't you get someone to dance with?" There she goes again. Ino knew about Naruto's little issues so she kept on looking for a soul mate for him. Without any success.

"Come on! It could be fun!" Then a big guy came up to them. "Good evening Ino, sir. May I dance with your lovely sister?" Ino blushed and smiled. Naruto nodded at the guy. "You sure can mister..?"

"Akimichi Chouji, please call me chouji." Naruto nodded again and watched as his sister was leaded to the dance floor. He smiled at her her, she had a beautiful purple dress and gorgeous smile.

He looked at his watch. "Three in the morning.." He said to himself. He looked around him. Everyone looked like partying and having fun. Naruto looked to Sasuke's direction but he wasn't there anymore.

"Where did he go..?" He asked quietly. "Who?" Said a voice behind him. He turned around and blushed as he looked at the dark prince, Uchiha Sasuke.

"N-no one.." He answered and he looked down. Sasuke smirked. "Hn." He was staring at Naruto until the other one looked up. "N-Nani?" He timidly asked.

"You didn't look so shy when you were talking on stage." He said. "Sh-shut-up!" Naruto yelled. "Hn." Sasuke said with amusement.

Ino looked over at her brother and was surprised to see Sasuke with him. She saw how Sasuke was smirking and her brother was cutely blushing at him. Then it hit her.

_'THAT'S IT! THAT'S PERFECT!!'_

**-At the end of the party-**

Everyone were leaving. Half of them dead drunk or tired of dancing. It was somewhere around six in the morning.

Sasuke was talking with Naruto ever since he came up to him at the party. They were now standing outside, ready to leave.

"Thanks for coming Sasuke. You have no idea how happy you made me, really." He smiled and hugged her again. "See you later! Oh, and Naruto! I'll be waiting in the car!" He nodded and looked back at Sasuke. He got to know him a little better now, he liked this guy after all. "It was a great party." Sasuke said. "Yeah.." Naruto said while blushing.

"Do you want my number so we could get in touch sometimes?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed more and looked down. He couldn't believe that a guy like Sasuke was giving him his number.

Sasuke smiled at him and took out a card. "You can call anytime you want." He said as he turned the other way and waved to him. He was staring at him until Ino called him to get going. Naruto blushed at the thought of Sasuke, then violently shock his head. _'What are you thinking, baka!'_

He knew that he wont call him back, he wasn't brave enough.

But Ino had other plans in mind, involving a lot of Sasuke and Naruto in them...

* * *

"But Itachi-niisan, can love between two boys happen..?" Asked an innocent Sasuke. Itachi smiled at his little brother. "Anything is possible Sasuke. You need to sleep now."

"But niichan! What about the story!?" He asked. "I'll continue telling you this next time okay?"

"You promise..?" He asked while holding up his little pinky. "Yeah.. I promise."

**_+TBC+_**

* * *

OMG! OMG! OMG! This fic sounds good to meh!! It was floating in my super fantastic mind for a while now, I just had to write it!! XD Anyways, I hope you like it and wait for more! And as usually, I'd like to know if something is wrong, or misunderstood


	2. The Best Delivery Ever

**_++ Once upon a time - Chapter 2 ++_**

"Itachi-niisan!!" Called little Sasuke from the house. "Dinner's ready! Come inside before it gets cold!!"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Itachi answered from the back yard.

When he entered back home, everyone were sitting at the table. He sat down and they started to eat. After they finished he went back up stairs to finish his homework. Without bothering to finish his meal, Sasuke ran upstairs to his brother's room.

"Itachi-niisan!!" He called when he opened the door. "Hm? Sasuke? What's wrong?" He asked in surprise. His little brother does not burst to his room that often.

"Ano.." He shyly started. "Are you going to continue telling me the story you started a few weeks ago...?"

"Eh? You still remember it?" He asked, surprised again. Sasuke nodded and smiled. "This story is very interesting!"

"I have some homework I need to do.." When he looked at Sasuke the boy was on verge of tears. "Itachi-niisan doesn't love me.." Itachi chuckled and placed him on his lap. "Fine, fine! I'll continue! Just don't start crying.." Sasuke grinned and nodded.

**-3 days later-**

Ino was thinking, planing and praying that she could make Sasuke fall for Naruto. It was her main interest at the moment. Naruto obviously liked Sasuke, but he just needed a small push, and who would do it better than his loving little sister. She made a list of plans that would make Naruto and Sasuke meet occasionaly. Plan 1 was in process.

Naruto was coming back home. When he came in, she sharply turned back to her laptop, put on her glasses and looked serious.

"Ino! I'm back!" He called from the entrance. "Yeah.." She quietly said.

"Why do you sound so depressed?" He asked as he came in the living room.

"I got a lot of work to do. It has to be done tomorrow and I totally forgot!" She exclaimed. He nodded at her. "I wont keep you distracted then.." Her eyes glowed and she turned to him. "Naruto.." She sweetly called. "You don't distract me at all. In fact, I need your help.."He turned to her and smiled. "Sure! I'll be glad to help."

She took out an envelope. "I need you to deliver this to someone. It's very urgent and important." He nodded again. "So who do I need to give this to?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Do you remember him? The guy at the party."

Naruto blushed at the mention of his name. Of course he remembers! He thinks about him ever since they met! He took the envelope from her and didn't move. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What are you waiting for? I told you it's something _very_ important."

He slowly turned around and stopped again. "Ino..? You're not planing anything are you..? I told you I'm-"

"I'm not planing anything Naruto! I told you it's something very important that even you can't see! But I trust you so much that I ask you to pass it to him. Besides I got a lot of work to do.."

"Okay, okay. Don't get all mad, just.. be more organized next time okay?" He said before leaving. When he closed the door, she took off her glasses and jumped of joy.

"This has to work! They are perfect for each other!" She closed her laptop and sat back. "I just need to pray that Sasuke won't blow it up."

**-Sasuke's office-**

Sasuke wasn't happy. He was hoping that blond hottie will call him, but ever since the party, he didn't hear anything from him or Ino.

_'Maybe they want to spend some time together, she said they were close.' _He thought. He didn't even know why was he getting so pissed about it, he just met the blonde. There was attraction and lust, but besides this, he wanted to get closer to Naruto. So as usually, he sat back at his chair and sighed.

_BEEP _

"Uchiha-sama, you have a delivery from Yamanaka-san." He didn't bother to ask what was it, probably some kind of new suit she designed for him. "Send it here." He said.

He was surprised to see the blonde hottie he thought about enter his office, with an envelope in his hands. _'What do you know, the best delivery I ever got.' _Naruto stood next to the door, not saying a word. He looked very nervous and sasuke could see the cute blush on his face.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto."

The other jumped a little at the mention of his name and bowed. "I-I'm glad to meet you again too, U-Uchiha-san."

He chuckled at him and got up. "You can simply call me Sasuke." He stated. "So what did she deliver me, except a cute blondie?"

Naruto blushed and walked to him. "She said it's very important."

Sasuke looked at the envelope and took it from him. When he opened it, there was a small note from Ino:

_Sasuke! You better treat Naruto like a princess! Or else you're a dead man! Don't tease him too much because it will only scare him! Naruto is the best option so far, so you better do something to make it work! Anyways, good luck! ~Ino._

Behind the note there was a pile of papers. Everything about Naruto, written by Ino. Sasuke smirked, Ino was already working on it.

He put it back in the envelope and smirked at Naruto. "Thank you for bringing this to me Naruto. It was _very_ important."

Naruto cutely smiled and said. "I'm glad I could help!" Before Sasuke lost control over his body, he turned around and went back to his seat.

"So." He said. "Now that you're here, it's a good chance for us to get closer, don't you think?"

Naruto got nervous, very nervous. He did wanted to be with Sasuke, but he didn't know how to say it, or make him understand that he is interested.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Sasuke asked.

"I-it's okay U-I mean Sasuke, I don't want to disturb you while you're working.."

"It's fine, I finished everything. Just tell me what you where do you want to go."

"W-well, I was getting hungry.." He quietly said.

"Very well. Is there any particular place you like?"

Naruto blushed and looked down. "I- I don't think you will like that place that much.."

"I would love to go to a place you like."

Naruto looked up and smiled. "W-well then, I'd like to eat at Ichiraku ramen.."

Sasuke looked a bit surprised and smirked. "Okay, let's get going then. I never went there but I heard it's good."

Naruto relaxed a bit and nodded.

**-At Ichiraku-**

The ride was fast, and there wasn't a lot of people that day so it was kind of quiet. Sasuke found out that Naruto had a big appetite and ate like a little child. It made him wonder, if Naruto is this messy in bed too. But shock off this thought, he felt like a pervert.

The ramen was good, but he wasn't that hungry, so he enjoyed looking at Naruto's childish and cute behavior. When Naruto finished eating, he cleaned his face and thanked sasuke.

"Last time I ate here was before I left with my dad.." He said. "This place brings back a lot of memories..."

Sasuke looked at his eyes, smooth cheek and then lips. He wanted to kiss Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto turned to him and they looked deeply into each others eyes. "Sasuke.." He said before his cellphone rang.

"Ah! Hold on, I think it's Ino." Indeed, it was Ino. She spoke to Naruto for a minute and asked him to pass the phone to Sasuke, to talk about the 'important delivery'.

Fortunately, Naruto left to the bathroom, so he could speak openly to her.

-Conversation-

"Why did you call!?"

_"Oh! Someone sounds angry..."_ Came the amused replay.

"Of course! You just ruined such a perfect moment! He was about to tell me something important!"

_"How do you know..?"_

"I just know okay!"

_"Do you like him..?"_

"I...I think.. I really like him. More than anyone I ever tried to date with."

_"Great! I knew you were perfect for each other! I assure you that Naruto is the perfect soulmate!"_

"Hn."

_"Anyways, don't try to do anything tonight. Naruto is very sensitive."_

"That's why you called..?"

_"I just wanted to make sure you got somewhere with him. Is he back yet?"_

"He's coming now."

_"Okay! bye bye then!"_

-End of conversation-

Naruto sat down and sighed. "So, what did she say."

"Oh, nothing special."

He nodded in understanding and yawned. "You look tired, do you want me to drive you back home?"

Naruto smiled."That would be nice."

**-Sasuke's car, next to Ino's house-**

"Thanks for everything Sasuke, it was a lot of fun." Naruto said.

"No need thanking me, I should be thanking you for allowing me to spend with you this fantastic evening." Ino said to not try anything tonight, but Sasuke couldn't resiste any longer.

Naruto blushed when he felt sasuke getting closer to him. Sasuke cupped his cheek with one hand and placed the other on his leg. He was so close that Naruto could feel his breath and perfume. In a moment, Sasuke locked their lips in a deep kiss.

They played with each other's tongues until they parted in need for air. "Naruto." Sasuke said between pants. "I like to be with you and I'm eager to know you.. So if you want, we could go out somewhere again..?"

"I'd love to sasuke..."

"So, I will call you tomorrow and we will plan something." Naruto nodded and smiled. "That would be great! B-but I got to go now, so I'll see you later!"

Sasuke nodded and pulled him into another kiss. When they parted Naruto smiled at Sasuke and left the car. He watched Naruto go and grinned. If love was an addiction like he said, then he must be falling. Because Naruto was his new addiction.

But surprises never end. When Naruto entered home, Ino took a picture of him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you two.. I can't believe that you went out!" '_Yeah right..'_ She thought to herself. "How was it!? Do you like him? You got to tell me everything!!"

Naruto blushed and looked down. "I..." Ino smirked and showed him a picture of him and Sasuke kissing in the car. "That's such a nice memory, don't you think..?"

"Ino!!"

* * *

"They k-k-kissed!" Exclaimed sasuke. "Will you continue telling me this story!?"

Itachi smiled at his brother. "If you want. I never thought you would actually like it."

Sasuke grinned at him and ran out of his room. Itachi sighed and got back to his homework.

**_+TBC+_**

* * *

Yay!! I'm back with a new chapter!! Thank you for reading and (for these who did) leaving such nice reviews! I really appreciate it ^.^

I hope you liked this chapter too and please (if you want) leave reviews and tips!


	3. Unexpected Invitation

**_++ Once Upon A Time - Chapter 3 ++_**

"Itachi! Itachi-niisan!!" Sasuke whispered. The older Uchiha opened his eyes. "Sasuke..? Why aren't you sleeping..?" He looked over at the time. "It's almost three! You're supposed to be in bed!"

"But.. I can't sleep.."

Itachi grunted. "Then go to mom." Sasuke glared. "No! You didn't tell me the story tonight, so I can't sleep!"

"Sasuke.. I'll continue tomorrow, go back to bed.."

"No! I want you to tell me now!" Itachi glanced at his brother. "So stubborn.." He sat up and chuckled. "Fine, get in." Sasuke grinned and jumped under the covers.

**-Three Monthes Later-**

Sasuke looked over some papers. He was almost done, then he could contact Naruto and take him out somewhere. He already thought about a place. When he was done, he was about to exit his office to Ino's place, but the phone rang. He chuckled and went back to his desk.

-Phone talk-

"Uchiha speaking."

_"Sasuke."_ He glared at the ugly voice he heard. "Itachi.."

_"How nice, you remember my voice."_

"Why are you calling me?"

_"I need to warn you."_

"What?"

_"Mother is coming to town tomorrow, she wants to meet both of us and have dinner together."_

"And what if I refuse..?"

_"It's not an offer Sasuke, you know mother. So you better show up at my house at 6, and bring you can bring your blond boyfriend with you."_

"How do you-" Itachi already hang up.

-End of phone talk-

"That bastard, was he stalking me again..?" Sasuke never liked his brother, since they were small Itachi would be breaking his toys, scaring his friends away and making him feel lonely. And now that they are adults, Itachi still acted superior to him. Even though Sasuke had more millions than him!! How unfair is that?

He left his office, thinking if he should talk to Naruto about it. Technically, they aren't going out yet, but he already has to meet his mother. And with Naruto's sensitive character, chances of him passing out are... 99.9%.

Sasuke was re-thinking the whole subject on the way to Ino's house. If Naruto would come, He would be nervous as hell, and Itachi would be scaring hm even more. Knowing his brother, he will place about ten to fifty traps to make his mother dislike Naruto and ask him to stop seeing the blonde.

He sighed when he parked his car. He wasn't sure about telling Naruto, but he wanted to be honest, and if they will be a couple, Naruto needed to trust him. Sasuke got out of the car and knocked on the door.

After a few shouts and the sound of breaking glass, Ino opened the door with a smile. "Oh! Sasuke! Please come in!"

On his way to the living room Ino reminded him. "Be careful of the broken vase. I'll clean it later." He nodded and asked. "Where's Naruto?"

"In the shower, you can wait here for him," She turned with a smirk. "Or wait for him in his room." Sasuke smirked back and got up.

"Last room on the left.." Ino said before leaving.

When Sasuke opened the door, he knew it was Naruto's room. It smelled like his perfume and the covers were gold and orange color. There was also a picture of a family with two children.

He approached the picture beside the bed and had a look. He recognised the little girl as Ino and the grinning cute boy was Naruto. The two adults on the picture were obviously their parents. Ino looked a lot like her mother and Naruto had a bit from both.

"Sasuke!!?" He turned to see A sexy wet Naruto standing before him, with a towel around his waist. He smirked at him. "Nice to see you too."

"What are you doing in my room!?" He asked with a red face. "Just waiting for you. You don't mind, do you?"

"W-well, I need to put some clothes on.."

"No need to be so shy, you have a great body. Besides, we're both guys." Naruto didn't look relieved by his statement. But he still tried to put on his best face and took out boxers, jeans and red t-shirt.

Sasuke sat down on his bed, his eyes digging into Naruto. "what are you waiting for..?" He asked with amusement.

Naruto glanced at him. "why are you making it so hard for me.." Sasuke chuckled. He did act like a bastard again. "Fine, I'll turn around."

He sat at the opposite of the bed, facing the wall. "Are you done?"

"Almost." Naruto assured him. "How was work?" Sasuke was a bit surprised that Naruto asked. Did he worry about him? "It was okay. Just had a few stuff to deal with and signing some papers, everything else went smoothly."

"Hmm."

"Hey Naruto.."

"What is it?" He hesitated again, shit. "I know that we know each other for barely three months, but I need to ask you something." Naruto looked at him. "Sasuke, I'm ready. Now tell me what is it."

Sasuke turned around to a sexy Naruto and took a deep breath before saying. "My mother is coming to town tomorrow and she would like to have dinner together."

"Oh! Sasuke, no need to worry, I'm sure that everything will be okay. You don't need to worry at all!" Naruto didn't catch it.

"Naruto. My mom wants us to have dinner together, you included."

Just like sasuke predicated earlier that day, Naruto passed out.

**-Later that evening-**

"Uhh.." Naruto opened his eyes. He heard the tv and people talking. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. It was Sasuke and Ino. They were arguing.

"What are you thinking Sasuke!! You met just a while ago! You can't possibly believe that Naruto is ready to give you the world! He's not even sure about his feelings!!"

"What are you talking about Ino, I'm not asking him to marry me or something. It's just dinner with my mother. He didn't agree yet so relax. I would prefer if he would refuse anyways."

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his heart. Sasuke didn't want him to meet his family?

"Itachi will be there.." _'Who's Itachi..?'_

"Itachi!? How do you know?"

"He was the one who called me and invited me. That bastard will probably try to do something so mother will dislike Naruto.."

"So it's decided! Naruto is-"

"Going." The two turned to Naruto. Ino ran up to him and hugged him. "Naruto! You're awake!? Are you okay?" He smiled at his sister. "I'm fine."

"Naruto." He looked at Sasuke. "Are you sure?" Naruto nodded. "I want to meet your mother."

**-Next day-**

Sasuke picked up Naruto and drove to Itachi's house. On the way there, he decided to warn him about a few things.

"We are heading to my older brother's house. His name is Uchiha Itachi. He was always a bastard to me and tried to ruin my life as much as possible, so try to stay away from him, who knows what he's capable of." Naruto nodded. "My mother's name is Uchiha Mikoto."

Naruto looked at him in awe. "Y-you mean the actress Uchiha Mikoto!?" Sasuke nodded. "I didn't come to think of it before, but it's quite logical.. you look alike so much.."

"She might look nice on screen, but in fact she's an evil woman." He said as shivers ran up his back. Naruto started to sweat as they approached a huge mansion.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here.

* * *

"Uwaa!! She sounds like a witch!!" Sasuke said. Itachi chuckled. "Really? I think she sounds just like a mother should be with her children.."

"Our mommy is not like that.." Sasuke protested. "Really? Then I guess you're an exception to her.." Sasuke jumped off the bed and rushed to the door.

He turned and grinned at Itachi. "That means mommy loves me more!!" Then ran back to his room. Itachi shrugged his shoulders before going back to sleep.

**+_TBC_+**

* * *

I think that from here on, the fic will get better, so please continue to support my fic! You guys are the thing that keeps me alive!! I feel so lame 'cause the chapters are so short... Next chapter is longer though ;)


	4. Meeting Mom And Facing The past Part 1

**++ _Once Upon A Time - Chapter 4_ ++**

"ITACHI WAII!!!" Sasuke jumped on his big brother. "Will you continue the story!?"

"Err.. Sasuke I'm kind of-"

"Oh my, what kind of story are you talking about..?" His mother asked. "You see, it's about two-" Itachi covered his mouth and his mother looked at him weirdly. "It's about two fairies that help a small elf to become a strong warrior in order to gain the heart of a selfish yet beautiful princess."

"Oh.. That's sounds like a lot of fun, doesn't it, Sasu-chan?" Sasuke looked up to see the cold, scary face of his older brother. He looked back down with tears at his mother and nodded. "Eh? Sasu-chan! Are you crying!? Itachi didn't hit you or something, did he..?" His mother was very protective of Sasuke.

"Actually, it's a tragic love story. The brave warrior dies to save the princess from an evil powerful wizard." His mother nodded again. "Anyways, make sure you come down when diner's ready!" They nodded and left.

Mikoto smiled and headed to the kitchen. Then suddenly she stopped for a minute. "Since when Itachi has so much imagination..?"

* * *

They were already by the door. "Don't be too nervous. If you will stick close to me, everything will be fine." Sasuke smirked when Naruto attached himself to his arm. Now Itachi will get a clear message, 'Sasuke's proprety' was written all over him. He couldn't feel any happier right now.

An old butler opened the door. "Ah, master Sasuke. Please coming in. Everyone are waiting for you." Just as always, mother and Itachi were there on time. They're both sharp and evil.

One of the maids led them through a long hall until they reached a door. He got closer to Naruto and whispered. "This is it. Remember to stay close to me. And not talk much." Naruto nodded. Sasuke's family sounded worser than anything he ever heard before.. well, actually there's a few exceptions.

The maid opened them the door and bowed before leaving. There was a long table full of food, drinks and anything you want. On the edge of that table, two figures were sitting. Naruto had no doubt that this was the actress, and the other one, Sasuke's brother.

"Oh! Sasuke. How nice of you to.. finally join us." His mother said it as if they waited for ages. Naruto glanced at his mother, she was already staring at him with an intense cold stare. That the same look Sasuke gives to strangers. Eventually they sat down. Naruto wanted to try something on the table but Sasuke nudged him and his eyes were screaming 'POISONED'.

"So," Itachi spoke for the first time. "Would you mind telling us about your little friend..?" Itachi smirked at him and placed his jaw on top of his hands. Sasuke didn't like that gesture. Then Naruto blushed. Oh yeah, he definitly didn't like that gesture.

"Before we get to Sasuke's friend, I want to know how is my son." Mikoto said. "Aw.. But I think blondie's way more interesting than Sasuke.."

"Itachi." His mother said. Itachi glanced at her and sighed. "Fine." Arguing with his mother in useless. "So, how's life? Little brother."

"It's better than ever before." He said with a smirk. Ever since he met Naruto, life seemed to get better and better.

Mikoto and Itachi exchanged looks. Sasuke did look happy no matter how much he wanted to hide it.

"So, over about Sasuke. Let's get to know the little blondie.." Itachi almost purred, Sasuke almost killed. "Mother, I would like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto. He's Ino's older brother."

"Ino?" The other two said in union. "Their parents divorced when they were kids. Splitting the two apart." Short and clear explanation means no lots of questions.

"And?" Itachi was starting to butt in. "How did you meet? What is your relationship..?" Sasuke was pissed off. He was pretty sure that's what Itachi was aiming at all this time.

"We met at Ino's birthday party, a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago!?" His mother said. "And you trust him already!? I don't remember raising you this way.." Sasuke clenched his fist underneath the table. _'You don't remember because you never did raise me! You were always partying!' _His mother's life was surrounded by fashion, parties and a lot of fun. She was never such a caring mother like now.

Out of the blue she woke up one day and thought 'Oh my god! I have two kids! Maybe I should take care of them instead of hiring nannies all the time!' And that thought was only so her image and social statue won't fall in the category of 'celebraties who abandon kids for Hollywood.'

"And you." Mikoto referred to Naruto. "What are you trying to get from Sasuke? Are you after money? Or you thought that you can play with him so easily!?"

"..I.." Naruto had no idea what to say. Why did she have such a bad impression on him? He tried to recall if he did anything stupid ever since he came. "I decided to approach Naruto on my own. He didn't want to get any closer to me at first,"

"Who would.." Itachi added between his words. "But eventually we did get closer, thanks to his sister."

"I see! So his sister is after the money! And she probably had a deal with Naruto that they will share everything 50/50!! It's a trap Sasuke! Get rid of him as soon as you can!"

Sasuke glared at his mother. "I'm an adult right now and I do as I wish! This is my life! And you have no right to tell me what to do!" She glared back at him. "Don't get so full of yourself! Adult or not, you're my son!"

"I'm not going to bear this any longer." Sasuke got up."Sasuke!-" His mother said. "Let's go, Naruto."

"Eh? B-but.." He glanced at his mother. She looked desperate. She didn't want him to leave. And why not try to fix up family ties. If he can't get her to like him, at least he can help her with Sasuke's hard ass. "Sasuke. Let's stay."

"What?" Sasuke turned to him. "Naruto thi-"

"It's rude to leave so soon. Who knows when will you see your mother again.." _'I rather not see her ever again.'_Naruto wanted to smack him. But he decided to go for something else, more.. powerful than a smack. He looked at him with big blue innocent eyes and pouted. "Are you sure you want to go..?"

Sasuke twitched. That was the smartest move he ever witnessed. He went back to his seat without a word. "It's dinner right? Let's eat."

Itachi smirked. _'What an interesting little guy..'_He hoped that Naruto likes to play... But he will get that later. There was plenty of time.

**-After Diner-**

Sasuke's mom didn't seem to like Naruto, at all. An in this case it's not Itachi's fault. By the way, that bastard disappeared somewhere after eating. But Sasuke was sure that he was planning something. The maids were annoying. Blushing and giggling around Naruto and himself.

He just wanted to go home now.

"Sasuke! I want you to stop seeing this young man! He does not worth any of your time!" At times, he couldn't understand why was his mother so cold to whoever he ever bought home. A friend or lover. Besides the fact that she's an Uchiha, her attitude is unexplainable.

Not to mention that they had to stay overnight because of the big storm outside. You must be thinking, what was the big deal about just running in the rain to the car and getting out of there? It was because his stupid big brother just had to buy a house away from civilisation. It was in the middle of a forest, like an old castle or something.

He said he loved nature. Okay, Sasuke loved naru- I mean nature just like him. But he didn't live with it! The guy was not human.

Any way, with all the winds and no light at all, it's pointless to go anywhere.

He didn't mind THAT much after Itachi's butler told him to share a room with Naruto. His mother was protesting but he didn't care. His social life has nothing to do with her. And what's the big deal about it anyways if Itachi's gay too? She didn't mind that much after he told her that.

Naruto was trying so hard to get on her good side, with all the smiles and polite talking. But she just had to act so evil.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a moment." He needed to gain patience again. Only silence will help the process.

So, that left Mikoto and Naruto all alone.

...

"I know your plans.." Mikoto said. "I will track you down and prove to Sasuke that you're nothing but a filthy thief!!"

"A thief..?"

"That's right! You're here just for the money, aren't you!!?" She glared at him. "I swear I will crash you! You're nothing a dirty fake whore!!" That's it. He had enough. How long was he suppose to stay so patient anyway? That was not like him at all. Naruto may appear all cute and stuff, but he could be just as evil as her when he needed to.

"What.." Mikoto stopped ranting. He spoke back to her. "What are you trying to do..? Get me away from Sasuke..? Sorry but even if you do, he will always find me! Do you think that I'm the one who's chasing him!? I didn't want to be with him at first place! But we did get closer like he said and we like each other, what's so bad about that!?"

So he wasn't as nice as he looked. Okay, she could live with it. "I can see why he likes you so much now.." Mikoto smirked. "You got guts, unlike the others he used to be with. A very brave young man.."

_'Is it over..?'_

"BUT LIKE I WILL FALL FOR THAT!!''

_'Fall for what!?'_

"You!! You are..!! You..." Naruto almost lost it. The woman started to cry! She was litterly sobbing all over the floor. _'Like I will fall for that..'_ He repeated her words in his mind.

"Why is he so nice and gentle with you..? Why can't I be in your place!?" Naruto backed away. _'Is she for real..?'_ She looked up with sad, heavy eyes. _'Sh-shitt!! How will I explain this to Sasuke!!?'_

Luckily for him, he had experience with comforting people.

"A-ano.. Mikoto-san.." He started to approach her. "NO! Stay away from me!! You take him away from me!! H-he doesn't love me!!"

"Wha-what are talking about..?"

"YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND ME!!" That's right, let the anger come first, explanations later. "When I gave my kids birth, I didn't think much of them. I left them alone all the time, not realizing how important family was. Then my mother died and.. I started to think.. will they cry for me if I die..? Will they think of me when I'm gone..? I understood how much times I pushed them away.."

Naruto was already on the floor, hugging her. He couldn't believe that he was hugging one of the most famous actresses in the world. She looks so happy on tv.. But in real life, she's just like any normal person with a few issues.

"Everytime they needed me, everytime they wanted a hug from a loving mother.. I was never there..!! I'm a failure as a mother! All my life is just movies, interviews and magazine covers! I couldn't support them the happy family life they had to live! My husband left me and all I do is jump from one boyfriend to another!"

"So, why won't you change that..?" Everything can be changed.

"That's.. that's because I can't do anything about it anymore.." She stopped crying, but her face was full of sadness. For such a popular person, she looked very lonely.

"Sasuke and Itachi turned away from me a long time ago. Their hearts are too far from me.. I feel like Itachi understands me better now. Maybe he feels my regret, even through my harsh personality.. But Sasuke is different. Unlike Itachi, he witnessed a lot of things he shouldn't have, and that made him hate me even more. He was more sensitive than Itachi and he always tried to reach me.."

**-Twelve years ago, in the main Uchiha mansion-**

"Itachi-sama! Sasuke-sama! Your mother came home!!" Sasuke grinned happily and gently took the red roses he found near the house. He planned to give it to his mom. Because she never came home, and barely talked to him. Maybe she thought he didn't love her enough.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at these!! Do you like them!?" Mikoto turned to him. "They're for you! It's to show you how much I love you! That's what red roses are for!" She stared blankly at him. "Oh really." She said, uninterested. "Oi, maid-san. I want to take a bath. I have to gEt back to the studio in five hours."

"Yes, Uchiha-sama." Sasuke glared at his mother. Anger was building up inside him. Why was mother so careless when it comes to him? What did he do to her?

Didn't she love him?

She was about to walk away but he ran in front of her and stuck the flowers to her face. "MOMMY I REALLY LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!!" He looked up at her with teary eyes. "Why don't you pay any attention to me..?"

Mikoto's face didn't show any hint of emotion. She simply didn't want this child. Why couldn't he be like Itachi? Calm and independent. She felt regret for not doing an abortion. The pregnancy was accidental anyways.

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm busy? Why can't you go and study like your brother instead of spending time on ruining the hard work our gardeners did?" Sasuke's face was showing absolute anger, but he had big tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're a useless child!" She threw the flowers on the floor and left.

Sasuke bent down and started to pick up the flowers, his whole body was shaking. His face had no anger anymore, it was hurt and sorrow. Why did mother act so bad to him? Did she liked the flowers so much..? That's why she got so angry when she saw them out of place?

No.

It's not that. Mother was always that cold to him. No matter what he achieved, no matter what he tried to do for her. Father was the same. And he saw him, once a year or so. Itachi was as cold as his mother. Never helping, never loving.

Mother didn't love him.

Itachi didn't love him.

Father didn't love him.

He was alone.

"Sasuke-sama? What on earth happened..?" He got up and ran away without answering to the maid. She would just blame him, like mother would.

He went to the back yard. That the place where he got the roses. He sat on one of the benches and broke into tears._ 'They don't love me.. then why do I care..? I got myself and that all what matters.'_ He stopped crying._ 'That's right. As long as I live for myself, I won't need them. I don't need them.'_

Sasuke cleaned his tears and looked up. It started to rain. But unlike the sky, he wasn't clouded anymore. _'I'm on my own.' _His face was blank, just like his mother, father and Itachi. _'I'll get stronger without their help.' _

Ever since then, Sasuke changed drastically. He no longer bought any gifts to his mother, or react to Itachi's insults. As the years went by, his toys and colorful pictures were replaced with books and black clothes. He didn't care about his family. They were nothing but selfish emotionless humans in his opinion.

Just like he became.

Mother didn't care about the change, she even looked kind of happy about it. Itachi was getting pissed off at his lacking sensibility and father was never around. Recently, his parents divorced and his mother was bringing a lot of guys home.

He didn't care. He was studying day and night to enter an expensive private economics academy.

One night, he left his room to get some water. It was very late and he didn't want to bother the maids just for such a small thing. He heard some strange noises and recognised his mother's voice, whispering something and then laughing. The hallway was dark and quiet.

_'What's going on..?'_ He peeked in her room and his eyes widen at the view. His mother was naked with another man. They were having sex, right in front of him. The door cracked and they stopped. "Who's there!? Get the hell out of here!" His mother screamed. She didn't know it was him.

But he did as she said and got the hell out of there, he couldn't get the image of his mother with another man out of his head. It was disgusting. He went back to his room, forgetting about the water. He lost any kind of interest or any physical attraction to women after the incident.

Sasuke was educated at home all his life, so entering to this boarding school would be something like a big step of independence. It was excitement, he felt happiness at the thought of leaving home.

A few days later, he was peacefully reading a book on his bed until he heard screaming from outside his room, again. He went outside to see what's the big fuss about.

* * *

"Ehhh!! Don't end it right now!! I want to know what happens next!!" Sasuke was into the story so much. Itachi couldn't believe it. It was just a random thing he came up with to make him fall asleep. "Later, Sasuke. We have to go eat, mother is calling us." Sasuke pouted. "You always stop in the most interesting spot."

"This way you won't get too bored from it." Sasuke glared at his brother. "I won't get bored!! I promise!! You should even write a book about this story!!" Itachi chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. Let's go."

**_+TBC+_**

* * *

Okay. You can punch me kick me and get mad at me, but don't get to my face, or hair. I didn't update for a while now, but at least it didn't take me a year!! As you can see, I kind of changed the way I write the notes down in the end of every chapter, and I edited the others too. But you don't have to go and check it out :P This chapter really showed us why did Sasuke lost any kind of love and why is it so hard for him to love someone. Poor guy, I made it so hard for him. Hopefully, you find this fic better, because that's what I kinda try to do here... Next chapters are going to be as long or even longer than this one.

Next chapter!! Sasuke's past continues and the night in Itachi's house! Btw.. where IS Itachi..? Continue to follow my fic to find out!!

So I hope you enjoyed it!! chu~!!

PS- Just a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to their favorites or enjoy this fic =]


	5. Meeting Mom And Facing The past Part 2

**_++ Once Upon A Time - Chapter 5 ++_**

After dinner in the Uchihas' household, Itachi continued telling his story to little Sasuke.

"What are you sobbing about Sasuke? It's a made up story." Itachi patted his brother on the head. "But.. it's just unfair! Why the mom doesn't love him!? It's too cruel! Who would want to be hated for nothing like that! She's really a witch, isn't she!!?" Sasuke collapsed on his brother and started to cry, loudly.

"Shhh.. Sasuke you don't want to bother mom and dad, do you?" Sasuke sobbed and shock his head. "Okay. So may I go on?" Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Wha-what do you mean..!!" It was his mother, being dramatic again. She was talking to a doctor that she was occasionally talking to. Especially these days. It was the first time he saw her so worried about anything. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but her heart was very weak. We had to take her to the hospital in order to save her life."

"How long will she stay there!!?"

"Ano.. I'm sorry to inform you this right now but.. We don't think she will be coming back home.." Sasuke's grandmother had problems with her heart since he can remember but as she got older, her heart condition got worse. She went to the hospital twice in a week and lived on medicine.

"What do you mean!?" Mikoto loved his grandmother. Maybe it was the only person that she truly ever loved.

"Uchiha-san," The doctor said. "We're afraid that.. she has only two more weeks.. to live." His mother glared at the doctor and started to hit him until she broke into tears and fell in his arms. "You can't be serious..!!" She said "You have to find a way to save her life!!"

"I'm sorry.." The doctor continued to talk while Sasuke watched everything from upstairs. It was shocking to see how much emotion his mother showed toward another person_. 'But I shouldn't be worried about that. I've got my own life to deal with'_

**-A week later-**

Ever since the doctor's visit a week ago, Mikoto was almost never home. She stayed with her mother in the hospital all day. The last time she came home, two days ago, she looked paler than usual and very depressed. Sasuke never saw her this way.

Talking about Sasuke, "Sasuke-sama! The letter you waited for is here!!" Finally, the letter that will change his life forever, has come. He ran downstairs to the lobby where the maid and butler waited for him with a smile. He looked at them, half happy half anxious.

"There you go!" The maid gave him the letter and he held it with his shaking hands. He stared at it for a while until the butler asked. "Well? what are you waiting for? Didn't you wait for this to come for a few weeks already? Come on! Open it up! You make us just as curious!"

"I can't.." Sasuke said. "My hands.." The other two looked down at his trembling hands.

"Would you like me to open it up for you." He nodded at the maid who took the small envelope away from him. It took her a minute to open it up carefully and read what it said.

"What does it say..!?" Sasuke asked. The butler glanced at the letter and smiled. "What do you think, Sasuke-sama. You're a smart boy, of course you got in!" For the first time in months, Sasuke smiled. A real, little smile. The other two looked pleased with his outcome and smiled back.

"Good job, Sasuke-sama!" The maid happily said. "You've done great, young master!"

"No," Sasuke smirked. "This is just the start of my success. Don't praise me when I haven't started anything yet. When I will get rich, then you can say all this but now.. I'm nothing."

"Sasuke-sama, money isn't everything.." The maid insisted.

"In my world, it is."

"But, there are so many other stuff you should be proud of!" Sasuke stared at her. "Oh yeah? Can you bring up anything else that I know?"

"Love!"

It was quiet for a second until Sasuke chuckled at her. "Love.. does not exist in me anymore. It's making me weak and useless." The butler and maid looked sadly at him. They served in the house long enough so they know the rejection he had to bear from his whole family.

Mikoto slammed the entrance doors open and walked in with the same pale, depressed face she was walking with for this whole week. The two servants with Sasuke bowed respectfully and she ignored them as usualy. Sasuke glared at her, how much he despised this woman.

Surprisingly, she turned to him and trapped him in a hug. She immediately started to cry on him until she calmed down and looked in his face. "Sasuke.. My mother is dying..!!" She cried for a while until her senses came back to her when Sasuke pushed her away. "And..? what do you want from me?"

As if she did nothing wrong, she glared at him and slammed her foot on the floor. "How dare you talk this way to your poor mother! Have some respect to your parents!! I earn money so you can eat food and sleep on a good clean bed! You ungrateful brat!"

"Ungrateful..?" Sasuke repeated. "Maybe I should remind you the way I was treated by you my entire life, how many times you screamed at me, lowered me and blammed me for everything..? I never asked for such a 'great' life. It's not like I had any other choice but to live here. No other relative will take me in and running away from so many opportunities would be stupid."

"Opportunities..? What on Earth are you talking about!?"

He lifted up the envelope in his hand and waved it in the air. "I got accepted to a private economics academy. I will leave this place in two weeks. You don't have to pay for anything, I got some money from father."

Sasuke smirked "Just like you wanted ever since I was born, I will be gone from your life, once and for all."

He walked away, leaving his mother to deal with the shock, or joy, she received from the news.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

It was Sunday evening. A fresh warm Sunday. Sasuke's room was clean, and by that I mean that besides the bed and desk near the window, there was nothing left in the room. He just finished packing his stuff. For the first time in his 17 years of life, he will finally leave the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke's grandmother died a week ago from a heart failure in his mother's eyes. The funeral took place two days ago, and his mother wasn't seen since then. He thought it was for the best if he wouldn't see her before he left, she will ruin his good joyful mood.

There was a knock on the door. "Sasuke-sama, your car is ready to leave."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a minute." He heard the maid leave and turned to the big window that his desk faced for so long. He leaned on the table to look outside. It was so peaceful and relaxing. There was a forest with a lake facing their backyard. Somehow, the trees didn't cover the lake so we could see the sunset perfectly.

It will be the last time he would see it.

He relied on this view so many times, to forget all his worries, run away from fear and anger. It was one of the only things that he liked about this house.

From now on, he will have to get stronger than he was.

After a few more minutes of staring, he started to walk backwards, not looking away from the view. He picked up his bags and whispered. "Thank you.."

He left the room with a small sad smile. He was so happy and relieved to leave the house, but it was funny how he still felt sad at the same time. He will miss that room.

All the maids and other servants of the house waited for him downstairs, as well as Itachi and, to his surprise, even his mother. Some of the maids were crying while he was saying his goodbyes to them. He didn't say anything to his mother, or Itachi.

When he looked over at them, Itachi smiled and nodded at him. A gesture that he returned. And his mother.. started to cry. She ran up to him and hugged him again. "Sasuke..!! Please don't leave me!!" Sasuke glared at her and pushed her away again. "I know I was a bad mother!! Probably the worst mother anyone could ever imagine!! But.. could you still find a way to forgive me..!!?" She fell to her knees and two maids came up to her for help.

"No." He coldly said. He picked up his bags again and wanted to walk out of the house but something held him back. His mother clenched to his leg. "No! I won't allow you to go!! You have to stay with me! Sasuke!!"

Sasuke couldn't keep his anger in much longer. "For fuck's sake what the hell do you want from me!!?"

"I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME!!"

He stopped to move and nothing was heard except Mikoto's sobs.

"Love you..?" Sasuke spoke after a while. "After everything you put me through..? You pushed me away so much times and now you want me back!? You've got to be kidding me! I'm not a toy you can play around with!! Let me go!"

"NO!! Sasuke!! I know I was bad! I know I deserve so much for being such a bad parent!! But I've changed! We can start over!! And I will fix myself! I promise!!"

"SHUT UP!! People like you never change!! You just realized that besides your mother you have no one to trust so you thought that you can come to me for in exchange! But you know what? I got over it. I got over you, Itachi, father and all kind of useless emotions!"

"Please Sasuke-"

"I never told you that because I never found the right moment, but now I'll say it clearly! _I Hate You_." His mother let him go and stared blankly into space. She knew this was a punishment she recieved for all she did to her own child.

Sasuke picked up his bag and left. He never looked back at that mansion again.

* * *

"...At that moment I knew, it was impossible to change anything. All I could do is force him to meet up with me, but even when I do so, my approach was wrong.." Mikoto started to cry. "I don't what I was thinking!! Putting him in through all this suffering..!! I'm so ashamed of myself!!"

Narutocouldn't say anything at the moment. There was no way Sasuke could forgive this, no one could forgive this. It was one of the worst childhood experiences he ever heard.

What saddened him was the fact that this was actually what Sasuke went through in his life, from such an early age he learned to be strong but at the same time he knew more hate than love.

"I can't believe how blind I was... not to see that they are the only things I have left in this world..!!" She looked up to Naruto. "I envy you, because you are so close to him. Closer than me. I don't even know why am I telling you all this, it must be such a burden on you. I'm so sorry for this sudden breakdown, I should just go to a therapist.."

"N-No, it's okay..! It's better to let out all you sadness... And... thank you for telling me all this..." She looked questionably at him. "About Sasuke, I mean.. Maybe this way I'll be able to understand him better, and perheps.."

Mikoto smiled and took Naruto's hand. "You're a good man, Naruto. I wish you will be able to give Sasuke everything I couldn't.."

Naruto smiled back. "I can't promise you it will happen, but I promise that I'll try."

"What are you talking about?" The two turned to Sasuke. "And why are on the floor..? What did she do to you Naruto!?"

"Nothing Sasuke..! We were just talking until she fell down so I went to help her.." Sasuke didn't look convinced but he still let it pass. "It's late. We should go to sleep, in order to leave early in the morning."

"Are you sure you won't stay for breakfast..?" Mikoto asked. "No." He grabbed Naruto's hand began to walk out of the room.

"Good night.. Sasuke.." Mikoto whispered after they left.

* * *

The Guest room Naruto and Sasuke were staying at was huge. It had everything they needed, even a small fridge with drinks. There was only one bed but none of them minded. It was a big bed that could fit about five people, so space was not an issue.

Their bags were brought here by the butler when they arrived so all they needed was to take shower, change clothes and go to sleep.

"Do you want to go first?" Sasuke offered. "Yeah sure." Naruto grabbed everything he needed before and after shower, then left Sasuke alone in the room. He turned on the tv and fell on the bed, facing the celling. It was such a long tiring day.

Naruto must be thinking how weird is his family. Not that he's anything close to normal, but at least he's enough to keep Naruto around him. He liked Naruto, he felt attracted to him.

But he didn't love him.

He didn't know how, or where to start. It sounds stupid, that you try to force yourself to fall in love with someone when love has to come naturally, but this is different. Sasuke wanted to love Naruto, but it was so hard to find a way to do it.

Naruto turned on the water, and his mind drifted to other aspects of Naruto. He started to imagine Naruto in the shower.. his smooth tan skin, his slightly muscled figure and golden wet hair. "Uhrgh.." He was getting hard at the thought. Sasuke sat up and turned off the tv.

His mind was focused on Naruto. "Fuck.. this could be bad.." He couldn't resist touching his erection. With a slight touch, he hissed in pleasure and started to rub it for a while.

Naruto's pouty lips and blue eyes, along with his whiskers, make him look childish yet so fucking sexy.

Sasuke moaned again and slipped his hand into his pants. He clenched the sheets beside him and started to move his hand up and down, all this while thinking about Naruto. The way he could lean up against the shower's wall and spread his legs while looking so innocent.

"Fuh..!! Fuck!!" Sasuke's hand got faster and faster.

If only he could grab his hips and shove his dick deep in his tight asshole. Sasuke moaned again and started to move his hips up and down, in pace with his hand. "Na-Naruto.." He whispered. He wanted Naruto to scream his name, he wanted Naruto to suck him, and ride him. He wanted Naruto.

"I'll..!!" Sasuke gripped tightly onto his member when he came. He was sitting on the bed for a while to catch his breath and fixed his pants. He didn't believe he did it. He never did it while thinking about a specific person. Either way it was embarrassing.

_'Now.. I'll have to change..'_ He got up and glanced down before moving on, then stopped and looked down again.

"Fucking awesome." He just had to cum right on the small carpet in front of him, didn't he. To his horror, the water in the shower stopped. _'Shit!'_ He looked around him, there was no tissues or napkins in sight. And he didn't change clothes yet. He opened his bag and quickly changed his pants, took off his shirt and got a tooth brush with a towel.

He sighed but then he recalled what he left on the carpet. He could hear Naruto walk to the door. He looked around him again, and without thinking he threw the pants he wore on the carpet, right in the moment where Naruto came out of the bathroom.

"Ahh.. that was good. It's such a big bathroom, it took me a while to get everything done. But now you can take shower! So..." Naruto looked at the carpet with the pants on it. "Hey Sasuke, isn't that your pants..?" He wanted to go pick them up but Sasuke blocked his way. "Y-Yeah, I just changed so I just threw them there."

"Well, let me pick them up, you can go take shower."

"No, It's okay. I'll pick them up. Anyways, I got to get something in my bag so it's okay." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Okay, as you wish." He went to the front part of the room, his back facing Sasuke. It was the perfect moment. He went back to the pants on the carpet and picked it up.

These pants will need some washing.

But what to do with the carpet.. Sasuke looked around him, and he figured that the only useful thing around him is probably the bed. He rolled up the carpet and threw it under the bed before Naruto turned. "Are you going or what?"

"Yeah, just had to pick up the pants." He went back to his bag and put the pants deep inside it.

He took everything he needed for shower and left Naruto alone. He took off his clothes and turned on the shower. Sasuke regulated the water and got in. He felt his gathered tension release when the warm water hit his shoulders. Today was, indeed, a hard day. He didn't see his mother for about five months, and each time when he had to face her, he would remember so many things from the past.

And now, she was being such a rude ass to Naruto, then a second later, she hugs him on the floor.

_'I hate her..'_ He thought. _'Because of her...' _He frowned and punched the ceramic wall of the shower. "I can't..."

Sasuke quickly washed his hair, face and body before coming out of shower. Without grabbing a towel, he came up to the mirror and cleaned some steam off it, so he could see his face. He was glaring at himself. "How do you fall in love with someone..? How can I do that?"

With a sudden pain in his chest and dried out throat, he felt something he didn't feel for years.

He felt like crying.

_'Before I met Ino and started to search for a lover, I thought, if I'll have money and success in my job, everything will be perfect. But I was wrong..'_ He felt the corners of his eyes tear up. _'Kuso.. I don't want to cry..'_

"Sasuke? Are you okay? What's taking you so long?" Naruto woke him up from his deep thoughts. "I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"Oh.. ok."

He cleaned up the corner of his eyes and dismissed everything that happened from his mind. He put some clean clothes on and came out. Naruto was lying on the bed and watching tv, looking pretty bored. When he noticed Sasuke, he smiled and said. "Ready to sleep..?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you this, we have to get up so early in the morning.. are you sure that you will wake up..?" Naruto sighed and went under the covers. "Of course I will, baka." Sasuke smirked and turned off the tv.

"If you say so.."

He got into bed with Naruto. Both of them slept on the opposite direction to avoid any form of contact.

It was still raining outside. The rain was hitting the room's window, not stopping for a minute.

None of them spoke, but they both knew that the two are fully awake.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said. "I know it's kind of stupid asking you this right now, but, how old are you?"

"24. How about you?"

"..I'm.. 26."

"What's that, you're older than me?"

"I guess.."

"What do you know.. That was kind of surprising... So, do you mind telling me more about yourself? I don't know much about you anyway."

"Uhh.. I think I'm just a normal person.."

"How about.. I ask you questions and you answer me, honestly of course."

"Okay. Let's try that."

"What's your favorite food?"

"After you payed for my twelve bowls or ramen, you still wonder..?" They laughed a little. "I asked it just for fun. So first thing I want to know, where do you work?"

"Mmm.. I work for an animation program. I'm a film director and screenwriter."

Sasuke turned to him with a small smile. "Sounds interesting."

"Yeah.. but it can be tiring at times. And I don't have a lot of free time when there's a new project I'm working on.. How about you?"

"I own a few banks, including half of the Uchiha corporations."

"..You must be really rich in this case.." Sasuke chuckled. "Money isn't everything."

"With all the taxes and debts, looks like it is."

"But if you look farther than that, money isn't everything.."

"Farther than that..?" Naruto asked. He blushed me he noticed how close Sasukewas getting to him. "Yeah.. Much.. Farther.." He could feel Sasuke's breath, close to his mouth..

CLUSHHH!!!

Sasuke and Naruto jumped in surprise at their places and turned to the window. It sounded like something big fell and crushed somewhere.

"What happened..!?" Naruto asked. "I don't know." Sasuke said. He got up and put a jacket on. "Where are you going..!?" Sasuke looked at him when he finished dressing up. "To see what happened."

"I'll go with you!" Sasuke sighed. "Please stay. Naruto, I want you to be safe if something happened. I'll be back soon, I promise." Naruto huffed. "Fine. But don't go for too long." Sasuke came to his bedside and kissed his forehead. "I will. But don't leave no matter what happens, okay?" Naruto looked down to hide his blush. "..Okay."

Sasuke reached to turn on the lamp but it didn't work. "Weird. This lamp looks new." He got up to try the other lamp in the room. It didn't work either._ 'Something's wrong..' _

He turned back to Naruto and said. "Don't leave the room until I come back..!" He ran out of the room. Naruto twitched when the door was slammed and raised an eyebrow. "What happened..?"

* * *

"Someone dieddd!!" Sasuke excitedly said. "No one died, Sasuke. Now, I have homework to do."

"B-but we don't have school tomorrow!! Why are you doing homework now!?"

"So I will have tomorrow off." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "So tomorrow you will continue telling me your story allllll day long, right?" Itachi looked at him with horror. "Okay! Then I'll leave you with your work!"

To Itachi, tomorrow sounded worser than any homework he ever had to do.

**_+TBC+_**

* * *

Woohoo! Another chapter ;) I really want to thank to these who reviewed. I really appreciate it! It's been a while since I wrote such a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :P

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
